Dory's Chemistry Challenge
The bane of everybody's life. Created and judged by Dory Lo, this challenge puts one's chemistryDespite the name, the challenge is open to all pure science fields. skills to the test. During the challenge, all members of 204 have to come up with and carry out a creative science experiment. Origin A long standing tradition, Dory's Chemistry Challenge has both Slackers and GPA Freaks crying to their nearest Cheemologist for help. The challenge was started as a way to test 204's true aptitude for science, as Dory believes that no matter how bad one is at science, their creativity in experiment planning and basic experimenting skills show their true scientific potential. Process Pre-Experimentation Participants first present an experiment framework to Dory. Dory will then judge the experiment, and will choose to accept or reject the proposed experiment. Shall the experiment be accepted, participants carry on to the next step of their experiment, requesting materials for the experiment. However, shall the experiment be rejected, participants must re-write and present their revised experiment to Dory. This must be repeated until the proposal is accepted. Experimentation Period Participants only have three weeks to complete their desired experiment. Results of the experiment must be successfully analysed, conclusions must be made and a literature report will be submitted to Dory at the end of the challenge. Judging Criteria The judging criteria for experiments is extremely vague, but studies have shown a certain trend in experiments Dory is more likely to accept or reject. Experiments displaying these few traits listed below are likely to be rejected. *Feasibility **An experiment deemed non-feasible by Dory will immediately be rejected. Feasibility of experiments depend on many other factors. *Duration **Experiments that can be completed within a short duration of time will be rejected. Experiments' testing periods must be at least 2 weeks long. An example of a short experiment is simple chromatography, where results can be obtained within an hour. **This also holds true for experiments that are too long, such as crystallisation experiments. Experiments which testing periods cross the 3 week time limit will be rejected. *Obtaining required materials **If the materials required for an experiment are difficult or costly to obtain, the experiment will be rejected. **Normally, participants who are affected by this will choose to substitute a similar, easier-to-obtain material for their original material. However, if the substituted material does not share enough similarities with the original, results obtained from the experiments will be likely to be deemed inaccurate and the experiment will be rejected. **One example of a rejected experiment is one which tested the corrosive effects of phosphoric acids of different concentration on chicken bones, which were meant to substitute human bones. Unfortunately, chicken bones have a different chemical composition and density from human bones. *Incorrectly identified independent variable(s) **Exactly what it says on the box, experiments which fall under this category are measuring things wrongly. An example is the aforementioned chicken bones experiment's beta version, where the experiment was meant to test the corrosive effect of amount of phosphoric acid on chicken bones. Obviously, the amount of acid used will not affect test results significantly. Banned Experiments Although these experiments are acceptable, they are rejected by Dory anyway. *Experiments involving soil *Experiments involving titration *Experiments involving chromatography of plant pigments *Experiments involving crystallisation Drawbacks Although it seems like a good idea to challenge members of 204 to the ultimate test of their knowledge on the pedorioric system, it actually has many flaws. One being that Dory is the sole judge of their chemistry and will not accept any project unless the member is above level twenty in terms of fanxinides or if their chemistry is CHEEMistry. Only works when fangxindies are pro enough to earn Dory chemistry Award and approval. Category:Science